


It's All On the Cape

by dreamcreek



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Cape, M/M, cape fetish, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy likes the cape. So does Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All On the Cape

**Title **: It’s All On the Cape****   
**Characters **: Billy Kaplan/Teddy Altman****   
**Warning **: Cape kink, bareback.****   
**Rating **: NC-17****   
**Summary **: Teddy likes the cape. So does Billy.****   
**Disclaimer **: I do not own these characters nor do I make any money off of these stories.****   
**Prompt **:**** _purpleandgreenpro asked for: Billy/Teddy. Fun with Costumes, or with the cape, or in the pool. ___

It’s All On the Cape

Teddy bites his lips and darts his eyes to and fro. He’s all alone in the Kaplan’s home and right now, nobody is home. He’s all alone in the room he shares with Billy and in his hand…

In his hand is Billy’s cape. 

Teddy shifts in guilt and anticipation as he stares down at Billy’s bright red cape. It’s soft and well, almost _warm _and it seems to send hints of electricity through his fingertips and to his cock. Just _holding _it makes him aroused in ways only Billy can.____

He brings the cape to his face and breathes in. It smells like ozone and burning powder, it smells like the cold edge of a knife and like the soft aura of _home _. It smells like Billy and Teddy whines before gripping his aching cock through his jeans.__

“Billy, _Billy _…” Teddy mutters, gripping tightly unto the cape.__

He zips his fly down and flicks his button out of the button and wriggles out of his jeans. Teddy slips his hand under his boxers to stroke slow and _teasingly _on his pre-come slick cock.__

He breathes in again and _moans _because Billy’s scent is mixing with _his _and it sends a jolt of possessiveness throughout his entire body. He loves Billy, he loves Billy _so much _and sometimes he can’t help but think how beautiful Billy is, how gorgeous and wonderful Billy is and…______

Billy is _his _. Just like he’s _Billy’s _.____

They belong to each other. 

“Ah, ah, _ah _!” Teddy arches as he speeds up the motion of his hand. He bites into Billy’s cape and his nostrils flare as Billy’s natural scent practically _attacks _him.____

“Billy, Billy...Billybillybillybilly!” Teddy writhes and jerks his hips because Billy’s scent, so thick that he can practically _taste _Billy in the cape, is making him so aroused and it’s pushing him to the edge.__

“So _close _,” Teddy whines and keens, and the noise is embarrassingly high.__

“ _Oh _,”__

Teddy freezes with his hand gripping unto his cock and with Billy’s cape stuffed in his mouth. He freezes and turns his eyes to the open doorway. 

The one with a shocked Billy in it. 

“Oh… _Oh _,” Billy utters, gaping and shocked.__

Teddy whines in embarrassment this time and Billy licks his lips while staring hungrily at his boyfriend.

“You…you like my cape, T?” Billy asks and he closes the door behind him as he walks in. 

“Nngh…” Teddy groans out through his mouthful of cloth. 

Billy chuckles hoarsely and fingers Teddy’s mouth and licks the saliva off of his fingertips. Teddy jerks as if he had been electrocuted by one of Billy’s bolts and thumbs the head of his cock. Billy huffs out a noise of amusement before licking and dropping droplets of kisses on Teddy’s mouth. 

“Just... _gods _, Teddy, your mouth full of my cape is just…” Billy stares on hungrily and slips his own hand into Teddy’s boxers to grip Teddy’s cock as well. Teddy thrusts up and practically _sobs _. He’s been on the edge and Billy is _right there _. And his boyfriend smells, looks, feels _so good _.________

“I want you to come on my cape Teddy,” Billy whispers hotly, ghosting his lips across Teddy’s cheeks. 

Teddy bites down harder on the cloth in his mouth and reaches his free hand to start unbuttoning Billy’s jeans. Already the dark-haired teen is hard and _hot _. Teddy slips his free hand into Billy’s underwear to start jerking his boyfriend off. Billy moans and thrusts up into Teddy’s touch.__

“Teddy, Teddy, _Teddy _. Ah, ah, _ah _…next time, _fuck me _on the cape!” Billy moans.______

Teddy shouts and _comes _. Billy sighs in bliss and grabs a handful of his cape to catch Teddy’s cum on the vibrant red cloth. Billy mops up the remaining last drops and sucks the cum-splattered piece of clothing, moaning in bliss with a drunken look in his eyes.__

Teddy pops Billy’s cape out of his mouth to kiss Billy in a searing hard kiss.

“Billy, _Billy _,” Teddy gasps out, stroking faster on Billy’s cock. “Shit, Billy, just, _you _…”____

“Mmhmm…” Billy moans out, still trying to suck out the last droplet of Teddy’s cum. 

“So…so _sexy _,” Teddy groans out, flushing a deep red. “Billy...Billy, just, you’re so…”__

Teddy licks the edges around Billy’s mouth and suckles on the cape as well, faintly tasting his own cum and the overwhelming taste of Billy’s saliva. They both moan and Billy starts to _fuck _Teddy’s hand.__

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it B,” Teddy urges, gripping just a bit tighter and twisting at the head of Billy’s cock. “ _Come _.”__

Billy throws his head back and _screams _into his cape as he comes spurting into Teddy’s large, warm hand. Billy yanks his cape out and kisses Teddy, desperate and blinded by his release.__

“Yesyesyes _yes _!” Billy shouts against Teddy’s mouth, reaching the peak of his orgasm. Teddy moans and his own cock gives a valiant twitch at the arousing siht before falling still. .__

“T, as soon as you are ready, you are going to _fuck me _on my cape,” Billy growls, nipping and biting Teddy’s lips.__

Teddy emits a breathless laugh and pull Billy in closer to sniff at his boyfriend’s scent.

Like lightning, like burning ozone and the sharp, cold edge of an iced knife. 

Beautiful.


End file.
